


Ultimate Wingman and Repressed Nerd

by Rubicksmaster



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubicksmaster/pseuds/Rubicksmaster
Summary: The mystery woman stops by a few more time. Amethyst never talks to her, not wanting to intrude on Pearl's social life, but she hates every bit of what it's turning into.





	Ultimate Wingman and Repressed Nerd

“Where’s Pearl?”

Amethyst glanced up from her lunch and turned to see Steven and Garnet. Garnet replied, “I believe she went out.” Then, with a grin, she added, “On a date.”

Steven gave a goofy smile, his eyes lighting up, and he asked, “With the mystery woman?” his voice dropping into a dramatic whisper at the very end. 

Amethyst groaned, probably louder than intended by the way Steven and Garnet were looking at her. “What?” she asked, annoyed. 

“What?” Steven replied. “Is anything the matter?”

“Why would anything be the matter?”

Garnet placed her hand on Steven’s shoulder. “It’s alright, Steven.” He looked up at her and shrugged. Amethyst glared at Garnet, whose face betrayed no emotion, before returning to her sandwich. 

Why would anything be the matter? Pearl had been going on these dates for a while now. The mystery woman would swing by, all cool and smug on her motorcycle, and Pearl would be whisked away for a few hours.

Amethyst was certainly fine with all of this. Pearl was happy in a way they hadn’t seen since Rose was still around. Maybe she was happier. She wasn’t lonely. She didn’t have to hover over Steven or Amethyst. 

She felt… admittedly lonely. 

A loud revving came from outside, and Amethyst groaned. Awesome. Awesome.

Mystery woman had yet to step foot into their home yet, for reasons Amethyst was both ignorant of but grateful for. Pearl came in, flushed as usual. She was a pain when Rose was around; tripping over herself to please her. This wasn’t the same, but it got under Amethyst’s skin a lot more than it should’ve. She was happy. So what?

“Steven was looking for you,” Amethyst said.

“Must you speak with your mouth full?”

Amethyst swallowed with as much sass as was possible and repeated herself. “Steven was looking for you.”

“What did he need?”

“Dunno. He was looking for you, not me.”

Pearl’s nose scrunched up and Amethyst felt a twinge of pride. She was cute when she was annoyed. “Right. Why have you been so grumpy lately?”

“I’m not grumpy.”

“Because you aren’t obviously stewing in your emotions right now.”

Amethyst stuck out her tongue and Pearl rolled her eyes before turning away to probably look for Steven. Another argument won. Watching Pearl walk away, her eyes drawn to the way her body moved, she felt only slightly guilty. It wasn’t really her fault that she was jealous.

Oh.

Oh.

She was jealous. 

Because of course she was. Garnet was unavailable, so of course she had grown closer to Pearl, and of course she had grown comfortably close to her despite how smothering she could be. And she should’ve expected this. She was a stunted gem that Pearl had known since she was young. She was a child. Mystery woman could at least emulate the sense of Rose being back and loving her again.

She couldn’t do anything. 

The next time mystery woman came by, Amethyst wished she could handle it with some sense of maturity. 

Of course she didn’t. She threw a hissy fit, pissed off Pearl, and hid in her room for an indeterminate amount of time. 

Then Pearl was back. With a grimace, she was digging through the trash heaps in Amethyst’s room. “Why are you here?” she asked.

“Why are you hiding?” Amethyst grunted in response, and Pearly removed the cloth that had been covering her. “You’re acting immature.”

“You’re acting immature,” she mocked, and Pearl frowned. “Just go away.”

“I don’t want to put up with you acting like this.”

“And I don’t want to put up with you gushing over your new girlfriend or whatever!”

Pearl stared at her, then blinked. “You’re jealous,” she murmured.

“Am not!”

She placed a hand on her shoulder, and Amethyst mocked flinching away. “You’re always my friend.”

Amethyst mumbled into whatever was next to her that she didn’t want to be friends, that it was a jumble of confusion but she wanted more, but she didn’t know if Pearl heard her.

But for the next few days, she noticed that mystery woman stopped swinging by. And she noticed furtive glances from Pearl every so often. And she felt a lot less jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed. This was a short snippet I wrote in between parts of a Harry Potter series (check it out if you're a Harry Potter fan ;)). Like my writing? Please tell me, I love to hear from you, especially if it's something I can improve. If you're a fan of Homestuck, Star Wars, Carry On, Kim Possible, Carmilla, or the Avengers, check out my other stories. Thank you for reading. Until next time~


End file.
